


Cats Bring People Together

by sscribbless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance, Roommates, for a giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscribbless/pseuds/sscribbless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear a knock at your door just as you finish unpacking your first bag. You head over to open it and come face to face with a small troll girl. She has triangular horns and short-cropped hair and god damn, she might be the cutest thing you've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for inklesspen's giveaway and it's probably just a tad rushed. I apologize. It was fun to write nonetheless!

You hear a knock at your door just as you finish unpacking your first bag. You head over to open it and come face to face with a small troll girl. She has triangular horns and short-cropped hair and god damn, she might be the cutest thing you've ever seen.

"Hello. I'm just gunna go ahead an' assume that you're my new roommate?" you say, eying her bags.

"Yes. I'm Nepeta Leijon, nice to meet you," she sticks a hand out and you take it. Nepeta has a very firm handshake for a girl her size. You think you might already like her.

"Roxy Lalonde, at your service, dear."

She just nods, starting to look uncomfortable.

"Do ya need my help with your bags there, or..."

"Actually," she pauses, looking extremely guilty, "I was wondering if you had any particular dislike of cats or... rule breaking, I guess."

"I'm cool with both those things," you say cautiously.

"Would you mind if my cat lived here with me then? I'd take care of her and I could keep her out of your hair, so no worries there." She looks incredibly nervous and you don't you could have possibly said no to her, even if you had reason to.

"I don't mind so long as you don't mind that my cat's already moved in," you say, grinning. You had planned to ask her about allergies, but you guess that's a little unnecessary now.

Nepeta's face lights up, all signs of nerves gone. "You have a cat!" she says, obviously relieved.

"I most definitely do. His name is Frigglish and he's a bit shy but usually pretty friendly, so..." You let your sentence trail off as Nepeta picks up what you originally thought was a duffel bag, but is now obviously a cat-carrier. She sets it down in the doorway and lets her cat in. You kneel down to meet her.

"This is Pounce," Nepeta says as a pure white longhaired cat emerges from the carrier. You put out a hand and let her sniff it. Once she's smelled you, she immediately begins purring and rubbing against your outstretched fingers. You smile.

"Here, let me go find Frigglish. So they can get their acquaintance on an' all that jazz." Nepeta nods and goes back outside to pull her remaining two bags inside. "Your room is the one on the left!" you call as you enter your own room to extract Frigglish from beneath your bed.

When you meet Nepeta in your tiny living room, a rather reluctant cat in your arms, she literally gasps and claps her hands together. Until now, you didn't think it was actually possible for anyone in real life to be this cute.

"It looks like he's wearing a little tuxedo!" she says, her smile so big that you can see each and every one of her very sharp teeth.

This is something that most people point out when you introduce them to your cat, but you don't mind so much.

"Yep," you say, lowering him to the ground next to Pounce, who was looking up at him with interest, "he's my little gentleman. He only eats the fanciest of feasts and I even have a bow tie that attaches to his collar because he's just that classy."

Nepeta sort of looks like she wants to pick up your cat and hug him until he suffocates from the extreme affection she forces upon him. You have to say that you’re pretty glad that your roommate is okay with, and even likes, your cat.

Judging by the noises she's making and the way her fur has fluffed up, Pounce doesn't have the same opinion of Frigglish. When you look at Nepeta, she seems concerned.

She just says, "oh no..." before Pounce does just what her name would suggest and Frigglish dashes from the room, heading straight for your room and, presumably, the safety of the small space beneath your bed.

Nepeta looks mildly upset by this turn of events. You just shrug. "It's no prob, really. He can be pretty skittish sometimes. 'Specially since we only just moved in. I mean, he's moved before, but he's never liked it."

"Pounce and I have never moved until now! I think she's taking it very well," Nepeta says, puffing out her chest slightly with pride. You look at Pounce, who's currently bathing in the center of the living room and agree that she's an exceptionally relaxed cat.

You and Nepeta each finish unpacking your own things in your own rooms, then (after an unsuccessful second attempt at introducing your cat to your roommate's) you decide to get dinner for yourself and Nepeta. You order Chinese food from a place around the corner that you noticed on your way to the dorms. You and Nepeta discuss your majors and schedules over lo mein and sesame chicken.

"What kind of science are you studying?" Nepeta asks, eyes wide with interest.

"Mostly physics. That's what I find most interesting. I'm in a few other classes besides that an' the common core shit, but that's just for fun."

Nepeta wrinkles her nose. "I'm sorry, but I've nefur liked any of my science classes. Except for marine biology. That was purretty fun." Nepeta had started using cat puns once she became more comfortable. Now that she's leaning over a plate of food, you notice that she looks pretty feline herself, with her ear-shaped horns and her yellow eyes. Trolls are so cool.

You laugh. "That's fine, honey. I take no offense. It always just clicked for me, but that sure don't mean it clicks for everyone."

Nepeta is majoring in visual art, which you think is pretty cool. She gives you this big, toothy smile when you tell her so and you decide that you definitely have the coolest roommate ever.

\--

One night, you end up coming home late because of a make-up lab you had to schedule with one of your professors and a trip to the nearest super market to buy milk, which you'd run out of this morning.

When you walk in to your dorm and put the bag with the milk on the counter and take your coat off, hanging it in the entry way. You stop when you hear the sounds of the tv and quiet sniffles coming from the living room.

You smell disaster in the air and it smells an awful lot like Phish Food ice cream and tears.

After putting the milk away, you head straight to your and Nepeta's shared living room. You find Nepeta crying quietly, clutching Pounce to her chest and stroking her fur as she purrs loudly. Nepeta looks up at you, watery-green tears pouring from her eyes.

You stand there, taking the scene in for a moment before asking, "Sex and the City?"

Nepeta nods.

"Give me just a second," you say, heading back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Nepeta calls, voice wobbly from crying.

"Chemistry!" You call back, opening your cupboard next to the fridge and removing a bottle of vodka from your secret stash.

"You're mixing drinks!" Nepeta sounds like she's trying to accuse you. You just laugh as the two glasses you removed from a cabinet clink together. You return to the living room and flop onto the couch, not spilling a drop of the two drinks you've brought with you.

Despite her disapproval, Nepeta takes one of the two drinks and begins sipping at it. She sort of looks like a wreck, her eyes puffy and her cheeks flushed green and her hair sort of everywhere, but it's Friday and you had to postpone the last two Sex and the City nights you had planned with Nepeta and neither of you are going anywhere tomorrow.

"It's just," she says, "they were so happy. And now they can never be happy again." You don't even bother to ask which couple she's talking about. You just shush her and steal some of her ice cream.

The two of you spend the next few hours sobbing over the relationships of people that don't exist and eating far more ice cream than should ever be ingested in one night.

At some point in the night Nepeta tells you that she just got dumped by her boyfriend. You tell her that he was an asshole anyways. She tells you that she's sorry she started watching Sex and the City without you. You tell her that it's okay and give her a hug. The two of you fall asleep on the couch together, a little tipsy and feeling plenty cozy. Your cats even decide to be nice to each other and sleep on the couch, too. You have the best roommate ever.

\--

You don't break out the liquor very often. You reserve it for very special occasions. When you and Nepeta decide it's a drinking night, you are always the one to make the drinks. Nepeta never touches your alcohol stash.

Except one time when she does.

When you get home, it's very late afternoon, almost evening. Naturally, you're a little bit surprised to find Nepeta at the kitchen table, drinking your vodka straight from the bottle and talking very passionately and almost angrily to your cat about motherhood. You have no idea where Pounce is.

You sit down across from her and she directs her attention from Frigglish to you. (You aren't sure if she was aware of this, but Frigglish was not actually awake and certainly had not been listening to her.) She makes direct eye contact with you and speaks in a very serious tone.

"Roxy."

"Yeah, honey?"

"I have something very impurrtant to tell you."

You stare for a moment. "Nepeta, are you pregnant?" you ask, laughing.

There is a really long pause during which you decide that you were 100% right and are also a huge asshole.

"No," Nepeta says, very evenly. You breath a sigh of relief, "but my cat is."

You screech. Frigglish wakes up and bolts. You give Nepeta the biggest hug you think you've ever given anyone. /Ever/. That is really saying something.

"Oh my god! Frigglish is going to be a dad!"

\--

When the kittens have all grown up, one goes to your mom, who was very upset when you took Frigglish to college with you, one goes to an old friend of Nepeta's, and you and Nepeta kept one for yourself. He was all white except for a black spot on his forehead and hr was the clumsiest cat either of you had ever seen. You name him Aidan and spoil him rotten with cat treats.

Frigglish and Pounce have become very close. Sometimes you catch them giving each other baths. Nepeta has a large drawing of the two of them together hanging over her bed. You have about a million pictures of them on your phone.

You're not sure what you're going to do when you graduate, but right now you and your moirail are the happiest and bestest roommates in the world.


End file.
